1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a fin device for an integrated circuit. The present invention also relates to an improved snapping fastener for securely mounting the fin device to the integrated circuit.
2. Description of the related prior art
Temperature is the most important factor to the normal operation of the integrated circuit. Currently, relatively large integrated circuits of microprocessors are made of ceramic material, whose temperature may reach above its boiling point if heat dissipation is not satisfactory, which affects the operation of the integrated circuits and sometimes further affects other elements.
To avoid the above-mentioned problem, devices have been developed, one type of which provides a fin plate of aluminum to dissipate the heat. The surface of the fin plate which contacts the surface of the integrated circuit is, even after grinding or polishing, not satisfactorily smooth, i.e., the two surfaces cannot be tightly secured against each other even though additional fasteners are provided, which seriously affect the heat dissipation efficiency.
An additional fan has been mounted above the fin plate to assist the dissipation of heat generated by integrated circuits. It is, however, found that the heat-dissipating effect is unsatisfactory. In addition, the fan is mounted on the fin plate by screws, which possibly damage the fins surrounding the screws. Furthermore, the screws may become loose as the fins are flexible.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved fin device for an integrated circuit and an improved fastening means to secure the fin device and the integrated circuit together.